callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspension
Suspension is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to stay alive and reach the extraction point; killing or avoiding any infantry or vehicles that attempt to stop the player. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 53.0 seconds. Overview The level takes place on a steel cantilever bridge which is falling apart. The player will start off with a SCAR-H w/Red Dot Sight and Desert Eagle, with a choice of weapons to choose from laid out on two blue sheets on the ground in front of them. The player will have a chance to load out with these weapons before the enemies start their attack. The player is required to travel a fair distance and will face substantial resistance, including infantry and helicopters (that will both attack and drop off enemy troops). Just before the attack helicopter appears, a few RPG-7s and Thumpers can be found. It is advised that the player swap out their secondary weapon to shoot down this helicopter, and also the other two that attempt to drop enemies a little further on. Tips *The M14 EBR found at the start of the level is very useful for picking off the enemies as they rope down. *There are 2 gasoline tankers that the player encounters throughout the level, shoot it until it explodes. *Let the enemies line up, then shoot through them. Trivia *If the player is good at aiming with the grenade launcher, the player should shoot down the helicopter with the grenade launcher. *Standing at either the left or the right of the bridge near the barriers when the enemies rappel in allows the player to line them up on landing and achieve multiple bullet kills easily. *The rocket strike which destroys the car after the player(s) climb up the bridge seems to come from mid-air but actually comes from a black Predator UAV. *This UAV can be seen flying by very close to the bridge. It is, however, very hard to spot, since it flies by fast. *The cargo ships on the river below the bridge are exactly the same as the ship from the mission "Crew Expendable", and the multiplayer map "Wet Work" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Blimp above the bridge shares very similar design features as the one in the James Bond movie "A View To A Kill", which coincidentally also featured a climactic fight on a suspension bridge with the villain's Blimp hovering overhead. *The name Kreigler, present on a sign in Highrise, is also present on the blimp. This is the name of the hostage that is saved in "Mile High Club" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Strangely, the attack helicopter can be destroyed by one hit of a grenade launcher, usually in the campaign it takes 2 hits for it to be destroyed. *The level seems to take place on the Hart Bridge, in Jacksonville, Florida. However, the buildings and scenery are reminiscent of New York City and San Francisco. *The taxi cabs have a "crown" emblem on their grille, a reference to the Ford Crown Victoria, a car often considered to be the most popular taxi vehicle. They also have "IW TAXI" on the side, presumably standing for "Infinity Ward Taxi". *On all the consoles , the rocket fired from the RPG- 7 on the sheet will home in on the attacking chopper. Video thumb|300px|left|Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels